No significa nada
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Puck está convencido de que él y Quinn podrían ser felices juntos si quisieran. Quinn tiene que creer que Puck no significa nada, porque si no significa demasiado. Set en el 2x22. Ligeros spoilers del 3x01. Quick, Quinn!centric.


**Tabla:** Canon  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Título:<strong> _No significa nada_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Quinn Fabray. Noah Puckerman.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Quick. Parejas canon.  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _#2: Quick. _  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1549 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Spoilers ligeros del 3x01_. _  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Escrito para el** **womenlovefest**** para celebrar a la maravillosa Quinn Fabray. Odio a mi Puck y amo a mi Quinn. Period.

* * *

><p>- Tu novia está ahí adentro.- Indica la rubia señalando hacia el cuarto con el pulgar. Hay una nota ácida en la palabra <em>novia<em>, y no sabe si es por la conversación que ha tenido hace poco con Brittany y Santana, porque se refiere a Lauren o porque se refiere a Puck. Seguramente una mezcla de las tres.

Puck se tira un poco del cuello de la remera y traga saliva. Quinn arquea una ceja.

- ¿No te quedas?

La rubia bufa.

- ¿Me estás cargando? Tina salió a besarse con Mike por los rincones, y Sam secuestró a Mercedes. Kurt se llevó arrastrando a Rachel antes de que Santana la descuartizase y ahí adentro quedaron Brittany y Santana con una tensión sexual insoportable y tu _novia_- y la nota ácida otra vez, y esta vez Quinn está segura de que es porque es Puck y es Lauren, y alza un poco más el mentón- haciendo pesas, y debo decir que hay que tener estómago, porque el ambiente de ese cuarto es _irrespirable_.

Intenta dar un paso hacia adelante, pero Puck no se mueve y la opción es estirar los brazos y darle un pequeño empujón, y lo último que desea es tocarlo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿Te importa?- Y usa su mirada que saca chispas, esa que hace que Santana lo piense dos veces antes de gritarle, esa que tantas veces hizo que Sam y Finn se callasen _de una maldita vez_. Pero Puck no baja la vista y eso hace que Quinn tenga ganas de golpearlo un poco, pero a la vez desea tocarlo aún menos que antes.

- Siempre me importas, Q.

- No me llames así.- Sisea, porque llamarla por ese apodo no es solo una demostración de afecto, también es un recordatorio de los tiempos en los que todo era sencillo, era la reina indiscutible de la escuela, vestía un uniforme de animadora, no tenía estrías que le recordaban todos los días el dolor recalcitrante de la pérdida y de la vergüenza, tenía deseos que no eran reprimidos por el puño de la furia atenazándole el estómago.

- Quinn…

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿No venías a buscar a tu novia?

Puck aprieta los puños y Quinn sabe que se está esforzando para no hacer algo indebido, porque sabe que Puck se contiene menos, pero se contiene igual de _mal_que ella.

- Sí. _Venía_.

- ¿Pero?

- Pero me encontré contigo.

- ¿Y eso que demonios importa? Ve, busca a tu novia y vayan a ser _patéticamente_felices juntos, adelante, eso es lo que están haciendo todos, Mike y Tina, Sam y Mercedes, Brittany y Santana, incluso Kurt y Rachel son felices juntos a sus manera. Vayan y vivan en su patética nube de algodón rosa, pero no me lo refrieguen en la cara, porque juro que voy a darle un puñetazo al próximo que lo haga. Sean todo lo felices que quieran, pero manténganse alejados de mí.- Y sabe que a fin de cuentas es lo mismo que haberle pegado un empujón en pleno pecho, es seguramente incluso más doloroso, pero ese era todo su objetivo, lastimarlo, herirlo, obligarlo a huir con el rabo entre las piernas, porque él siempre ha sido una especie de obstáculo que ella nunca ha aprendido a sacarse de encima de raíz, solo a poder sortearlo trecho a trecho, momento a momento, día a día.

- ¿No te das cuenta? Es siempre la misma historia, Quinn. Siempre te encuentro en mi camino.

La rubia pone los ojos en blanco y hace el amago de intentar sobrepasarlo por un costado cuando él la toma de las muñecas y la arrincona contra la pared.

- ¿Estás demente? Sabía que no eras la luz más brillante del cuarto, Noah, pero no imaginé que llegaras a _esto_. Tu novia está ahí dentro. Si quisiera gritar, tu vida terminaría en cero punto veinticuatro segundos y lo sabes. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

- Porque no tienes motivos para gritar y no vas a hacerlo.- Responde el muchacho. Quinn le da un puñetazo en el pecho, y Puck sonríe en lugar de quejarse y Quinn quisiera patearle una espinilla con la misma intensidad con la que quisiera besarlo, porque eso es algo que siempre le gustó de él, que él nunca agachaba la cabeza y le decía que sí, que él siempre luchaba y contestaba y le hacía frente.- Que bonito que te queda el corte de cabello.

- Fue idea de Santana.

- ¿Ya no me amenazas con gritar?- Le toma el pelo el muchacho.

- No empujes tu suerte.- Le advierte ella, pero de todos modos ya se rompió el encanto.- ¿Por qué haces esto, Puck?- Le pregunta, sincera, pero en lugar de contestar él se mete una mano en el bolsillo y saca su billetera.

- Beth tiene tus ojos.

Y Quinn cierra los mencionados ojos como acto reflejo, porque Puck es un _sentimental_, y está segura de que tiene una foto de _ella_ en la billetera, y cree que podría morirse si llegase a verla. Le pega un empujón con toda la fuerza de la que dispone, e incluso el contacto con su ropa le quema como brasas ardientes, y su aliento le envenena el aire, y la sola idea de que él la ha tocado le da ganas de rascarse la piel con sarna y si los pensamientos mataran está segura de que Puck estallaría en ese instante en volutas de humo, pero sabe que eso es imposible, porque de otro modo Puck ya hubiese estallado _cientos, millones_de veces. Se retuerce y logra escaparse de su abrazo, y le da la espalda, pero no se aleja de él, porque es innegable que hay una fuerza magnética que los atrae, y Quinn no sabe si es el dolor y el odio, o hay algo más, y sinceramente, tampoco sabe qué prefiere.

- ¿Por qué _me_ haces esto?- Y el _Por qué nos haces est_o no lo dice, porque él _.importa_.

- ¿Por qué _nos_hacemos esto, Quinn? Podríamos ser tan felices juntos.

Ella no responde lo que realmente tiene ganas de responderle que es _Porque no pudiste mantener tus manos alejadas de Santana_ y _Porque éramos estúpidos y no tuvimos la fuerza_ y _Porque Beth siempre sería una espina clavada entre los dos_ y_ Porque te habías ido y Sam era fácil y era bueno_, porque sería exponerse demasiado, sería darle armas y lo último que necesita es jugar a su favor.

- Porque tú tienes a Lauren y yo no te quiero.- Responde, porque es lo sencillo y lo políticamente correcto.

- Nunca has sido buena mintiendo, Quinn.

- Y tú nunca has sido bueno manteniendo tu interés centrado en una única persona. Pero yo ya he tenido bastante _drama_este año, Puck, por dios, así que búscate a otra con la que engañar a tu novia.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con Lauren y lo sabes.

- Es tu _novia_, Puck. Tenle un poco de respeto.

- Es mi novia y la quiero. Pero esto- y la toma de la muñeca, y Quinn aprieta el puño y cierra los ojos como si le doliera, pero no se aparta-, _esto_tiene tanto que ver con Lauren como tuvo que ver con Finn en su momento.

- No hables de Finn.- Suplica más que pedir, porque Finn _duele_, y Sam _duele_, y Puck_ duele_, pero Puck duele cuando está y cuando no está también, y es un dolor con el que Quinn ha aprendido a convivir.

- Si no hubiese sido por Finn, quizás todo esto hubiese sido diferente. Pero no querías lastimar a tu novio, y yo no quería lastimar a mi mejor amigo, y al final el tiro nos salió por la culata.

- No mientas. No fue porque no quisiésemos lastimar a Finn. _Fue porque no tuvimos las pelotas suficientes_. Porque no vale la pena, Puck. _No significa nada._

Y en ese momento finalmente se suelta

- Eso lo dices tú, Quinn. Porque sabes que tiene que ser_ nada_, porque de otro modo sería _demasiado_.

Quinn llevaba varios minutos intentando contener el llanto, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar que se le humedecieran los ojos de rabia y de frustración.

- Hazme la vida un poquito más sencilla, Puck, por dios, y déjame en paz.

El muchacho cierra los ojos y golpea la pared con el puño.

- Eres tú la que no se deja en paz, Quinn.

- _Déjame vivir._

Y sabe que Puck pretendía que no escuchase el _Lo haría si yo supiese vivir sin ti_, pero eso simplemente lo hace más doloroso.

Cuando sale a tomar aire a la puerta del hotel y una extraña en campera de cuero le ofrece un cigarrillo, Quinn acepta con dedos temblorosos y agradece el atragantarse y toser con la primera pitada, porque eso le da algo en lo que pensar que no duele como si le estuviesen quebrando el alma en pedazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Estos dos se comen mi cabeza. Especialmente esta rubia preciosa.

****Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían****

**Estrella**


End file.
